<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Heart's Lullaby by MortalRemedy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219193">The Heart's Lullaby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalRemedy/pseuds/MortalRemedy'>MortalRemedy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>InquisiBull [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ashtok is a good bean, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalRemedy/pseuds/MortalRemedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashtok takes a moment in the quiet of night to reflect over everything that has happened since the Conclave's explosion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Iron Bull/Male Lavellan (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>InquisiBull [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Heart's Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ashtok breathed in the chilled night air of the Hinterlands, grey lashes kissing his Mythal vallaslin marked cheeks as his eyes fluttered shut. He loved this, loved being out in the wilds of Fereldan rather than be stuffed up in Haven's Chantry. So much had changed in the last few months, from leaving his clan to becoming the supposed ‘Herald of Andraste,’ much to his distain for the title. The young Dalish elf shook his head, mumbling to Mythal as he took his left hand in his right.<br/>
<br/>
His right thumb massaged the mark on his palm as he stared out over the hills of the Hinterlands. He kicked his feet softly over the cliffs edge where he sat, listening to the waterfall and the life of night as he thought over his companions. Everyone had been so nice, after he closed the first rift, of course, and he’d found himself making a few good friends.<br/>
<br/>
And then there was The Iron Bull, and just the thought of the large qunari made Ashtok’s cheeks heat up. There was something about the man that made Ashtok’s heart sing, the feelings intensifying with each laugh the qunari got out of him. The tips of his ears darkened as he remembered their talk about the Qun, and how casual sex was there.<br/>
<br/>
He still felt ashamed of the dream he had that night, clawing at his sheets as the image of the male above him faded from his waking mind.<br/>
<br/>
But he couldn’t deny how he felt toward the other man after that. He often caught himself staring when no one was looking, found himself breathless when he watched Bull fight. When he watched Bull <em>defend</em> him. And while the nightly dreams became more frequent, Ashtok also wanted <em>more</em> than that, more than heated fumbling in the sheets. He wanted to be held, to have someone to turn to when things were too much. He wanted a partner to bond with, body and soul.<br/>
<br/>
He wondered if The Iron Bull’s heart wanted that. Wondered if it could hear the song of his own heart.<br/>
<br/>
He hadn’t realized he’d started singing and smiled as his soft, light voice hit his ears, heart swelling at the beauty of his native tongue as he sang. Perhaps his voice could lend a hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>